Fifteen Rules For Buying My Teenage Barbie
Plot Nairobi realizes that the only toy she plays with that matches her age is Barbie. When she thinks Barbies has to be returned because they're trying to make new toys, she won't do anything to sell her Babrie without a fight. Side Story Meanwhile, Joshua begs Dad to get a new hat because he keeps on saying, "No". Trivia * In this episode Barbie's name is Cookie, but in earlier episodes it's Maya. It's possible Nairobi changed it to Cookie to sound more childlike. * In this episode Nairobi acted as if Barbie actually had her own life and was a teenage girl. * Nairobi said she was planning to keep Barbie until she was 13. * Nairobi said she was writing a book about Barbie called "Barbie's Adventures" meaning that she really does think Barbie has a life. * This episode is similar to the Family Guy episode Total Recall where Stewie's teddy bear gets recalled. * In this episode Nairobi says she's not keeping Barbie until she's grown. * Nairobi refrenced Toy Story 3 when she said, "Cookie being recalled is almost like a 17-year old boy going to college and accidentally selling his toys to a daycare from ages 3-5". * Nairobi refrenced Toy Story 2 when she said "I would never even leave to go to a camp without Cookie, it's almost like the children's comedy movie when a 9 or 10 year old boy left without his favorite doll since kindergarten Woody, Sherrif Woody because Woody's arm was broken". * Nairobi refrenced Toy Story when she said "I once had a more favorite toy then Barbie when I was 6, her name was Jesse and we did everything together until I got a new doll when I was 7 in a half, and Barbie even beat them"! * Nairobi refrenced every Toy Story movie in this episode. * This episode has a similar episode title to the Family Guy episode "15 Rules For Buying My Teenage Daughter". * In this episode Nairobi said Cookie was 16 and she had a little sister, she is making a refrence to the real Barbie who is 16 and has an 8 year old little sister named Skipper. * This is the first episode to have the most refrences in it. * Nairobi said that she wanted to have Barbie until Barbie is grown in which 5 years fro 16 is 21. * In this episode Nairobi is shown to be brave. * In real life an 8-year old girl would not really be able to save a doll from fire without any help. * Nairobi said she once purposely threw Joshua's wrestling toy in the garbage when she was 6, because he threw her Barbie doll in her closet. * Nairobi explained that she wants to drive a car, but can't even start the car. *Nairobi gradualy turned her back on a Giraffe. *She said that Giraffes are for 3-year olds. *Nairobi refrenced the iPhone app Gina The Giraffe when she said "I remember when I use to play that patty cake app with the Giraffe named Gina.... she was boring and I beat all he levels of her patty cake game". Category:Episodes